Driven by Love: Lullaby
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: During a stormy night, 5-year-old Abigail Seville reveals that she has always been afraid of lightning. What will her mother and father do to comfort her? Especially after her mother admits that she had a similar problem... ONE-SHOT!


**Driven by Love: Lullaby**

**Alright, this is my SECOND one-shot that's based in the _Driven by Love_ series!**

**Before people ask, YES!**

**This story takes place aprox. eight years AFTER the epilogue that was in EMM!**

**Either way, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy night. Inside an average looking house, lay two small chipmunks in their living room with their eyes glue to their television set, one of them being a moderately tall, seven-year-old boy, while the other being a small, five-year-old girl.

The boy's name was Alexander James Seville, and girl's being Abigail Ann Seville. The two were silent. Abigail was lying in the middle of the floor, watching the television anxiously while Alexander did the same. On the television, was a news report of the weather that night.

"What are you two doing?" Their mother, a beautiful chipmunk, asked as she joined them in the living room.

"Just watched the weather…" Alexander mumbled.

"The weather?" The mother laughed. "Shouldn't you be watching cartoons like normal kids?"

"Tonight is going to be the worst storm of the last three decades!" Alexander exclaimed, making Abigail wince.

"Oh wow," The mother said as she sat on the couch next to her son. "What's supposed to happen?"

"They're predicting major flooding, blackouts, and other problems throughout the state." Alexander answered.

"That is bad…" The mother gasped.

"B-But we're going to be okay, right?" Abigail asked timidly.

"Of course," The mother replied. "Everything's going to be-"

"Britt?" A man called throughout the house, cutting the mother's speech off.

"In here, Alvin…" The mother sighed.

"Brittany," Alvin began as he walked into the living room to join the rest of the family. "Did you leaved any windows open in your car?"

"No I didn't, dear." Brittany answered. "Did you?"

"I don't think so…" Alvin said as he walked over to the front door of the house and grabbed his jacket. "But it doesn't hurt to make sure."

"Can you please check mine, too?" Brittany asked.

"No problem." Alvin said as he opened the front door, only to be greeted by a powerful gust of wind that blew him off of his feet.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Brittany questioned worriedly as she got up from the couch and ran over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alvin groaned as he picked himself off of the floor.

"Maybe you should stay inside, dad…" Alexander suggested.

"Yeah, you don't want to get hurt." Abigail agreed.

"Don't worry about me," Alvin reassured them. "I'll be fine…" Alvin said before heading out of the door.

For a few moments, the three left in the living room were silent before Brittany decided to break the silence.

"Alright, it's time for bed." Brittany said as she turned off the television.

"Awe, but mom…" Alexander and Abigail groaned.

"No 'buts'," Brittany said firmly. "Go get ready…" Brittany said, pointing up the stairs.

"Fine…" The two sighed as they slowly walked up the flight of stairs and into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, the two brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas, and headed into their room. Alvin and Brittany both decided that the two would obviously need separate rooms eventually, but for now, having them stay in one bedroom together wasn't such a bad idea.

As the two climbed into their beds, they saw a bright flash come through their window.

"W-What was that?" Abigail stuttered.

"Lightning…" Alexander muttered as he turned off the light in the room and closed his eyes.

"What? Are you just going to go to sleep?" Abigail questioned angrily.

"I was planning on it…" Alexander sighed. "Why?"

"Because…" Abigail stammered. "How do you expect to get to sleep with all of this noise?" Abigail questioned.

"Simple…" Alexander began. "Ignore it…"

"But-" Abigail began.

"Just go to sleep!" Alexander groaned.

"Fine…" Abigail sighed as she lie down in her bed and tried to close her eyes, only for them to quickly open when another flash of bright light projected throughout the room.

Abigail looked to her left and saw that Alexander was sleeping soundly and that she was now alone. Ever since she could remember, Abigail had been afraid of thunder and lightning, but refused to admit it. Fortunately, there weren't many bad storms during the year and usually, she would be fine. However, she was now utterly petrified.

Still clearly frightened, Abigail silently tip-toed out of her bedroom and made her way to her parent's bedroom door. Curiously, Abigail placed her head up to the door as an attempt to eavesdrop.

"So Alvin, do we have to worry about flooding or anything?" Abigail heard her mother ask from inside the room.

"I don't think so," Alvin answered. "I asked Si how bad it was going to be, and he said that we shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"That's a relief…" Brittany sighed.

Abigail removed her head from the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. Abigail was about to knock on the door politely when a loud crack of thunder echoed throughout the entire house. Scared, Abigail burst through the door and ran up to her parent's bed.

"Abby, what are you doing up?" Alvin asked as he watched his daughter cling to Brittany. "Are you okay? Where's Alex?"

"Alex is still sleeping…" Abigail answered, sniffling back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alvin asked as he sat next to Brittany and began rubbing Abigail's back.

"N-Nothing…" Abigail responded, embarrassed by the fact that she was afraid.

"It sure doesn't seem like 'nothing'…" Brittany said as he wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes. "Are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" Brittany asked.

"No! Of course not!" Abigail said confidently before another crack was heard, making her wince.

"Abby…" Alvin sighed.

"Okay, maybe I'm a _little_ afraid…" Abigail agreed.

"You know, Abby," Brittany began as she picked up Abigail and placed her on her lap. "When I was about your age, I was scared of thunder and lightning, too." Brittany confessed.

"Really?" Abigail asked, making Brittany nod silently. "What did you do?"

"Well, your father helped me get past my fears…" Brittany said as she smiled at Alvin who smiled back.

"Well mom, I'm sorry for the fact that I _don't_ have a great boyfriend like you did…" Abigail stated bitterly.

"That may be true, but your father and I are going to do everything we can to help you." Brittany stated.

"How?" Abigail asked.

"Well…" Brittany stammered.

"I have an idea," Alvin said as he snapped his fingers. "I'll be right back…" Alvin said before running out of the room.

Brittany and Abigail shared a brief glance before Alvin returned into the room with an acoustic guitar in his arms.

"What's that for?" Brittany asked curiously.

Without answering, Alvin placed the guitar on the bed and picked Abigail up from Brittany's lap and placed her on the bed, tucking her in afterwards.

"Abby, for the past few years, I've been writing a song…" Alvin said as he picked up the guitar and began tuning it. "No one's ever heard it… but, you're going to be the first, okay?" Alvin asked.

"Okay…" Abigail said shyly.

"Alright, here we go…" Alvin said as he sat down on the bed, cleared his throat, and began playing a soft tune on the guitar.

"_**Hush my love now don't you cry**_

_**Everything will be all right"**_

Alvin smiled, making Brittany and Abigail smile also.

"_**Close your eyes and drift in dream**_

_**Rest in peaceful sleep"**_

Alvin sang, subconsciously, Abigail let out a big and muffled yawn.

"_**If there's one thing I hope I showed you**_

_**If there's one thing I hope I showed you**_

_**Hope I showed you"**_

Alvin sang before pausing for a moment.

"_**Just give love to all**_

_**Just give love to all**_

_**Just give love to all"**_

Brittany stared at Alvin with amazement. She had truly never heard a more beautiful song in her entire life.

"_**Oh my love... in my arms tight**_

_**Every day you give me life**_

_**As I drift off to your world**_

_**Rest in peaceful sleep"**_

With the last line, Abigail lost her battle and her eyes finally closed.

"_**I know there's one thing that you showed me**_

_**I know there's one thing that you showed me**_

_**That you showed me"**_

Alvin sang, gazing down at his beautiful daughter.

"_**Just give love to all**_

_**Just give love to all**_

_**Just give love to all**_

_**Let's give love to all**_

_**Let's give love to all**_

_**Just give love to all**_

_**Let's give love to all**_

_**Just give love to all**_

_**Let's give love to all"**_

Alvin finished, practically whispering the last line of the song. Alvin looked down for a few moments, making sure that the small chipmunk was truly asleep. Slowly, Alvin bent down and kissed his daughter on her forehead before standing up from the bed.

"Well, it worked…" Alvin sighed as he placed the guitar against one of the bedroom walls.

"Oh Alvin, that was so sweet…" Brittany said happily as she pulled Alvin into a kiss.

"Brittany…" Alvin began nervously as they broke away. "Do you have any regrets?"

"Regrets?" Brittany repeated.

"You know… about the choices we made?" Alvin sighed as he gazed back at their daughter, silently sleeping in their bed.

"Of course not!" Brittany exclaimed before her eyes opened wide. "D-Do you?"

"No."Alvin stated firmly. "Not one. I honestly couldn't ask for a better life… I love you, Abigail, and Alexander more than anything else, and I wouldn't change a thing…" Alvin said as he pulled Brittany into another kiss.

"Come on," Brittany giggled as she picked her sleeping daughter up in her arms. "Let's get her back to bed…" Brittany said as her and Alvin walked back to their kids' bedroom.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

If I had to pick a DbL book that this would appear in...

**It would be book number four...**

**But no matter what this book shows... you have no idea what Alvin and Brittany are in for between the end of EMM and here...**

**Anyway, REVIEW! ^^**

**(P.S: The song that was used in this story is, "Lullaby" by Creed)**


End file.
